


Desperate Desire

by tarotea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gratuitous use of 'baby', M/M, Omorashi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotea/pseuds/tarotea
Summary: The rule is usually 'always pee after sex' but sometimes it's before too.The tags really say it all here.





	Desperate Desire

**Author's Note:**

> DFAB terminology is used in relation to genitalia in this fic just a heads up y'all

The moment he received a text from Keith as he was leaving work, Shiro knew he was in for a fun evening. 

 

Shiro’s schedule didn’t change. He worked a standard nine to five office job, and other than a few rare instances where he got caught up late on a project, he was home by five-thirty every day. And those infrequent occasions where he was running late? He always texted to let Keith know. 

Nonetheless, the text on his screen read  _ “when are you coming home? :( :( :(” _

 

Shiro smirked, aware of the game Keith was playing.

 

_ “I’ll be home in about half an hour baby, why?” _

 

The reply was almost instantaneous, which told Shiro that Keith already had it typed up in anticipation of him playing along. 

 

_ “I just miss you, daddy.” _

 

It was immediately followed by a selfie of Keith curled up on the couch wearing a loose tank top and light gray sweatpants. He had a stuffed hippo cuddled in one arm. Shiro sighed softly, dreading his thirty minute drive. 

 

_ “I miss you too, baby. I gotta drive now, I’ll be home soon. Love you.” _

 

_ “Love you too.”  _

 

Shiro grinned foolishly to himself as he headed out to his car.

 

Generally, Keith wasn’t an overtly affectionate person. He preferred to show that he cared in other ways - he was always a very attentive listener, he willingly did the few chores Shiro specifically hated to do, and he was fiercely loyal in the instance of anyone saying even one remotely negative thing about Shiro. In the seven years they’d been together, Shiro had come to appreciate Keith’s unique ways of showing that he loved him. But if he was going to be completely honest, one of his favorite things about when Keith got in these specific moods was how much more open he was. When Keith would crawl into his lap, wind his arms around his neck, and adoringly whisper ‘I love you, daddy,’ Shiro felt like he’d won some kind of cosmic lottery. 

 

Traffic was no slower than usual, but Shiro found himself significantly more irritated by every single car on the road. He was generally a very patient person, but nothing tested his patience quite like anything that stood in between him and his husband waiting at home. 

 

“Baby?” He called the instant he walked in the door, kicking off his shoes. “I’m home!”

“I’m in here, daddy!” Keith shouted eagerly from the living room. 

Shiro laughed as Keith flung himself into his arms, holding him close and kissing his bare shoulder. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked once Keith pulled away. “Did you have a bad day at work?”

Keith shook his head. “I just missed you.” 

He tugged on the collar of his shirt, and Shiro let himself be pulled down into a heated kiss. 

Keith parted his lips underneath him demandingly, and Shiro gladly obliged, sweeping his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Keith gave a happy hum in response, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. 

Shiro trailed his hands down Keith’s back, just enjoying the heated kiss without feeling the need to take it farther right away. Despite their long term relationship, kissing his husband still made him feel a little overwhelmed with just how much he adored him. 

 

It was Keith who turned up the intensity, shifting his hips and rocking against Shiro’s body. 

“Please,” he breathed, breaking the kiss. 

Shiro smirked, rubbing his thumbs against Keith lower back. 

“Please what, baby? Use your words,” he chastised gently. 

“I want more,” Keith said, shifting his hips again before lifting up on his toes to force Shiro’s hands lower. 

Shiro took the hint and reach down to firmly grope Keith’s ass, prompting a moan from him. 

“Like that?” He teased. 

Keith nodded, wiggling slightly in Shiro’s grasp. 

“I want  _ you, _ ” he said, his eyes dark with desire. 

Shiro slid one hand around to dip under the waistband of Keith’s sweatpants, raising his eyebrows slightly at the fact that he had nothing on underneath. Keith’s breath hitched, and he spread his legs encouragingly. 

“Were you touching yourself before I got here?” Shiro asked in an amused voice as he felt how wet Keith was with arousal. 

Keith bit his lip before nodding. “I couldn’t help it,” he said. “I missed you and I wanted you and you weren’t here but I needed it! I’m  _ desperate _ for it, daddy. I need you inside of me.” 

Shiro chuckled, feeling a rush of heat at Keith’s confession. Nothing got him hotter than knowing just how much Keith desired him. 

“Okay, baby,” he said, putting his hands underneath Keith’s thighs to lift him up. 

Keith promptly wrapped his legs tight around Shiro’s waist, holding himself up easily even as he wriggled in impatient anticipation. 

“Hurry, daddy, I need you,” he begged as Shiro carried him down the hall to the bedroom. 

“Patience, sweetheart,” Shiro cooed, walking slower than necessary. 

 

It was torture for him as much as it was for Keith, and by the time they reached the bedroom his husband was squirming nonstop and kissing at his neck heatedly. 

 

Shiro began to have an inkling that Keith’s squirming wasn’t just his eagerness, as when he set him down on the bedroom floor he continued to shift from foot to foot, unable to keep still.

“Baby, is there something else that has you feeling a little bit desperate?” he asked in a teasing tone, gently pushing him away as he began to remove his tie. 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, clearly squeezing his thighs together. 

Shiro put his hands on his hips, fixing Keith with a firm look. 

“Do you need to go potty?” He asked. 

“No!” Keith said, as he continued to shift back and forth. 

“Are you sure? Because you look like you need to go potty,” Shiro pressed. “You’re doing a little potty dance.” 

Keith shook his head and forced himself to stand still, but he kept his thighs pressed tightly together. “I’m just impatient!” he argued. “I had to wait thirty whole minutes for you to get home and I’ve been ready for you the entire time. Just hurry up and fuck me already!”

He stomped one foot, a spoiled brat throwing a temper tantrum. 

Shiro furrowed his brow. “Keith, what have I told you about that kind of language?” he scolded. 

Keith pouted, and seemed to forget he was supposed to be pretending he didn’t have to pee, because he continued his blatant potty dance. 

“Only sweet mouths get sweet treats,” he mumbled, twisting the hem of his shirt between his hands as he crossed one leg over the other. 

 

Shiro could just imagine Keith sitting on the couch as he waited for him to get home, ignoring his growing need in favor of pleasuring himself with his fingers. It was obviously pretty urgent at this point if his usual stubbornness couldn’t even keep him still. 

 

“I’m going to need you to do something for me before I’ll give you what you want,” Shiro said sternly. 

“Anything!” Keith promised, lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet and then crossing his legs again. 

“While daddy takes off his work clothes, you need to stand still with your legs apart for five minutes,” Shiro said, somehow managing to keep the grin off his face at Keith’s alarmed expression. 

“But  _ daddy _ -“

“No arguing,” Shiro interrupted. “You said you don’t need to go potty, so it should be no problem, right?”

Keith actually whimpered, rocking back and forth on his heels as he squeezed his legs together tightly. 

“Are you  _ sure _ you don’t need to go potty?” Shiro prompted one more time, giving Keith his last out. 

Keith shook his head. “I don’t hafta go,” he insisted, all his body language saying otherwise. 

“Okay, then five minutes,” Shiro repeated, getting out his phone and setting a timer. “Legs apart the whole time, and you can’t touch yourself, either.”

Keith’s face twisted up in concentration, but he obediently spread his legs as Shiro started the timer. 

 

Shiro hummed as he undressed, keeping his eyes on Keith as his husband was clearly struggling. 

His toes curled against the floor and he chewed his lower lip, hands still twisting in the hem of his shirt. Shiro could see Keith’s toned stomach flex with the effort of holding every time he lifted the fabric.

Suddenly Keith gasped softly, and Shiro could see a few drops of liquid appear on the crotch of his light gray sweatpants, turning the fabric dark. He smirked. Had Keith been wearing underwear, that first little leak wouldn’t already be visible. 

Shiro hung up his shirt and jacket, folding the pants and tie. He sat down on the bed in an undershirt and boxers, his arousal obvious. 

“Just two more minutes, baby,” Shiro said encouragingly as he glanced at the timer. 

Keith whimpered again, his feet shifting slightly, but he refused to bring his legs together. 

 

Shiro leaned back on one hand, lightly stroking himself through his boxers as he watched Keith fight his need. 

Keith’s eyes immediately dropped to Shiro’s hand, and he licked his lips. 

“Daddy…” he whined softly. “I want you now.”

“Just a little longer,” Shiro assured him. “You’re doing so good baby, being so patient.”

 

Shiro dragged his eyes across Keith’s body, enjoying how undone he was. His shoulders and stomach were taught with effort, and he kept curling and uncurling his feet. The tiny wet spot between his legs hadn’t grown, though, and he wondered if maybe Keith would actually be able to hold it for the full five minutes. 

 

“Thirty more seconds,” he said.

 

Keith bit his lip, his face flushed as he tugged on his shirt a little more frantically. As Shiro watched, the wet patch on his pants spread a bit more, a few droplets streaming down the inside of his thighs before he got it under control again. His eyes were a little teary, and Shiro felt himself melt at the sight. Keith on the verge of an accident was the most open and vulnerable he ever allowed himself to be. 

The moment the timer went off, Keith twisted his legs up and shoved both hands between his legs, panting softly as he bounced in place. 

 

“I’m sorry daddy!” He exclaimed, his lower lip trembling. 

“Sorry for what, baby?” Shiro asked gently. 

“I’m sorry for lying to you,” Keith said miserably, one tear rolling down his cheek. “I do have to go potty! I have to go really bad!”

He groaned, dancing in place as he kept his hands tucked tight between his thighs. 

“Are you mad at me?” He asked. 

Shiro immediately stood and walked over to him, kissing his forehead. “No, baby, I’m not mad. I’m a little disappointed that you didn’t tell me the truth right away, but I’m not mad. Do you think you can make it to the potty?”

Keith nodded hesitantly. “I can try,” he said. “Will you take me to the bathroom?”

“Of course. Come on sweetheart, you’ve done so good holding it, just a little bit more.”

 

Shiro guided Keith down the hall with a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him every slow, shaky step as he struggled to hold it on the short walk to the bathroom. 

 

Halfway there Keith made a helpless sound, doubling over and twisting his legs up tighter. 

 

“Did you just wet yourself?” Shiro asked, his tone soft and caring. 

“Only a little bit,” Keith said, tightening his legs as much as he could. 

 

Shiro looked Keith over, seeing that there was now a wet spot down the back of his pants as well. “We’re almost at the bathroom, you can do it baby.”

Keith tearfully nodded, continuing to shuffle forward with his hands between his legs. 

 

The relief was evident in the line of Keith’s body once they crossed the threshold of the bathroom, the toilet just a few steps away. 

“Wait,” Shiro said.

Keith made a distressed sound but halted in his tracks anyway. 

“I don’t think you can use the big boy potty today,” he said, shaking his head. “You’ve already wet a bit like a little boy, I think you need your little potty.”

Keith whimpered, a few more tears falling, but he nodded. 

“Okay, daddy,” he agreed. 

Shiro turned to open the bathroom closet, rummaging behind the extra toilet paper and towels to find the training potty. 

“Hurry, please!” Keith said, his feet pattering against the tile as he resumed his frantic dance. “I really, really need to go!”

Shiro took his time anyway, listening to Keith sound more and more desperate. 

He turned around with the potty in hand just in time to see wetness spread out around Keith’s hands. 

“I can’t hold it!” Keith wailed, trying to stop wetting for a few heartbeats anyway, hands tight between his legs as he danced in place. 

 

He was soaked down to his knees with a small puddle on the floor when he gave up, falling into a crouch and hiding his face behind his arms as he wet his pants. He began to cry softly as the puddle grew underneath him, splattering loudly on the tile. 

Shiro set down the potty and leaned over Keith, rubbing his back and shushing him. 

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay, it’s just an accident, just let it all out, you’re okay,” He soothed. 

“I’m sorry daddy!” Keith cried. “I couldn’t hold it! I wanted to go in the potty like a big boy but I peed in my pants!”

“It’s okay, even big boys have accidents sometimes when they hold it for too long,” Shiro said, ignoring the spreading puddle as he crouched beside Keith. He pulled his arms away from his face so he could kiss his forehead. “I know you were really excited about me coming home, and you didn’t want to go potty and miss greeting me, hmm?” 

Keith sniffled and nodded. “I thought I could hold it,” he said, hiccuping. “But I had to go real bad.”

“I know sweetie,” Shiro said. “And I shouldn’t have taken so long getting out your potty, it’s my fault, too. I knew that you really needed to go. But next time you should tell daddy the truth right away if you need to use the potty, okay?”

Keith nodded again. “Okay, daddy.” 

“Do you feel better now?” Shiro asked, gently tugging Keith’s wrists until he was standing. 

“Yeah,” Keith admitted in a watery voice. “I don’t hafta go anymore. It all came out.” 

Shiro smiled, gently rubbing Keith’s shoulders. “Good boy,” he praised. “I’ll start the shower for you so you can clean up, okay?”

“Will… will you shower with me?” Keith asked shyly. “Or do I not get anything from daddy tonight because… because I wet my pants…” He shamefully looked down at his drenched pants and the puddle at his feet.

Shiro kissed Keith’s forehead again. “I’ll be in as soon as I clean this up, okay?” He promised. 

“Okay,” Keith said happily, blinking away tears. 

 

Keith stripped off his wet clothes, and Shiro could see where the crotch of his pants was wet with more than just pee, the slick fluid not absorbing into the fabric. He couldn’t resist sliding his hands up Keith’s thighs from behind, rubbing one thumb against his entrance to feel how aroused he was. Keith moaned, rubbing back against his hand. 

“Please?” He breathed. 

“Soon,” Shiro promised, painfully hard with his own arousal. “Get in the shower and start washing up, you don’t want your skin to get all itchy.”

 

Keith nodded, leaving his dirty clothes in a pile as he got in the shower. Shiro just dropped them into the sink for the time being, he could run a load of laundry after. Ratty towels were tossed onto the puddle, another mess that could wait. His priority was fucking Keith until he couldn’t walk straight. He tugged back the curtain and joined him under the hot water. 

 

Keith was already sudsy, and he giggled as Shiro swiped some bubbles off his stomach where he knew his husband was ticklish. 

“You’re so cute,” Shiro praised, pulling him close and kissing the back of his neck. “Sorry for making you wait for me so long.”

“It’s okay,” Keith said, turning in his arms. “I should have told you right away that I needed to go potty.”

Shiro kissed Keith passionately, ducking him under the spray of the shower. 

“I should have made you go anyway, I knew you weren’t telling the truth,” Shiro argued once he pulled away. “But I just love watching your cute little potty dance…”

Keith pouted. “I wasn’t doing a potty dance! I was just…” He trailed off at Shiro’s raised brow expression. “Okay, it was a potty dance,” he relented. “You always know when I need to go.”

“Because you’re  _ very _ obvious, baby,” Shiro teased, kissing down Keith’s neck. 

Keith tilted his head back with a pleased sigh. “Can we do it now?” He asked. “I want it so badly, Shiro. I’m all wet and swollen.”

He grabbed Shiro’s hand, forcing it between his legs to show him just how much he wanted Shiro to fuck him. Shiro groaned, leaning his forehead against Keith’s shoulder. 

“Okay baby, you’ve been patient enough,” he relented. “Legs up around me.” 

 

Keith let Shiro hoist him up, legs wrapping around his hips. He grinned eagerly, rolling his hips forward. Shiro moaned as he felt Keith brush against his arousal. 

“Baby…” he breathed, holding Keith up with one hand as he wrapped the other around himself, guiding it inside. 

Keith shuddered, his eyelids fluttering as Shiro slowly pushed inside. The slide was easy, evidence of just how worked up Keith was. 

“Yes, daddy, yes,” Keith moaned, tightening his legs to force Shiro in deeper. “Please!” 

Shiro suddenly snapped his hips forward, bottoming out and pressing Keith against the wall of the shower. 

Keith shouted, his short nails digging into Shiro’s shoulders. 

“This what you wanted, baby?” Shiro said with a wicked grin. 

He continued to roll his hips forward at a punishing pace, Keith moaning helplessly. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” He yelled. “Just like that!”

Shiro held tight to Keith’s thighs, thrusting hard enough to make him bounce against the shower wall behind him. 

 

He’d been married to Keith for five years and he never stopped being amazed that he was privileged to call such an incredibly sexy and wonderful man his husband. They worked so well together in every aspect of their lives, and their kinks were no different. They’d been shy and awkward exploring their more unconventional desires at the beginning, but after so long they were perfectly comfortable with each other. And the sex was absolutely amazing because of it. 

 

“Harder,” Keith begged breathlessly. 

“Is that how we ask?” Shiro taunted, just as out of breath. 

“Harder,  _ please _ ,” Keith corrected, his voice a needy whine. “Daddy, ple-“

Shiro cut him off by complying with his request, making Keith trail off into incoherent moans. 

Keith was never more beautiful than when he was absolutely wrecked, and Shiro couldn’t help but lean in and capture his mouth in a kiss that was messy and uncoordinated in their heated haze. 

“I’m close, baby,” Shiro panted roughly. 

Keith whimpered, the heels of his feet digging into Shiro’s lower back. 

“Get me there daddy,” he whined. “ _ Please. _ ”

Shiro shifted his grip on Keith to slide one hand between their bodies, rubbing at his swollen clit. Keith’s moans grew breathier and he tipped his head back against the wall. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he gasped, and Shiro could feel him tighten around him as his release approached. 

He fucked him through it even as his thrusts became a little more erratic, and he came shortly after Keith, muffling his moan against the skin of his neck. 

Panting, they clung to each other as they gradually realized the hot water was running low. 

 

“We still have to do laundry,” Keith reminded, catching his breath. 

Shiro nodded, kissing him one last time before setting him down so they could both quickly rinse off. 

 

“That was wonderful,” Shiro said as they were drying off, smiling at Keith’s towel-dried fluffy mop of hair. 

Keith grinned at him. “You say that every time.”

“It’s true every time.” He leaned over and kissed Keith’s cheek. “I love you.”

Keith’s grin softened into an affectionate smile, and he turned to kiss Shiro’s shoulder. “I love you, too. After we take care of the laundry, wanna eat horribly unhealthy snacks and watch Netflix until we can fuck again?”

“Absolutely.” 

 

Smiling to himself as he gathered up the soiled laundry while Keith wiped down the floor, Shiro wondered how willing Keith would be to let him ply him with numerous drinks along with their snacks. 

**Author's Note:**

> But seriously you should always pee after sex to clean out any germs or fluids from your urethra.


End file.
